


Teach Me

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, Fluff, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael Clifford /Luke Hemmings, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, One Shot, Smut, cute I guess, muke au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke really wants to learn how to play guitar so he gets Michael, the school's best gutarist, to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

I fixed my hair in the mirror one last time. I got this guy, Michael, to teach me guitar, after a bit of begging. Not only was Michael really good at guitar, he also was one of the most popular people at school, and he wasn't too bad looking either. Everyone thought he was so cool for wanting to be a musician. I want to be one too, but I don't really have the skills. I walked out of the bathroom and paced my room for a bit making sure it wasn't too messy. I placed the guitar I got as a gift from my brother Ben on my bed. I checked my phone again to see if Michael texted me. He did earlier just to get my address and say he was on his way. I sat on the edge of my bed and picked up my guitar and pick before trying to finger a chord. I could never get them right and it's so frustrating. My fingers just wouldn't do what I wanted them to do, but they're so good at getting shut in doors. 

After a while I heard the door bell and I nearly dropped the guitar. I took my time with getting the door because it's not like anyone else was going to. Ben was at a friend's, Jack was on a date and my mom was still at work, so I decided since I'd be all alone I could be as loud and sound as bad as I wanted. I hopped down the last stair and walked to the door. I opened the door and there stood Michael with his Red hair, guitar, eyebrow piercing and everything. I smiled at him and motioned for him to come in.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I said. He rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. 

"Where do you wanna do this?" He asked and I motioned up the stairs. He nodded and we both trotted up the stairs.

I lead him to my room and closed the door. I noticed he looked around.

"Cool.. room. I like your, posters." He said. It sounded like he forced that compliment.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing my palms on my jeans. I sat on my bed and picked up my guitar. "Where should we start? I barely know how to do any chords." I shrugged. He smirked.

"So you're a beginner, aww. I remember when I was one and didn't even know how to hold a guitar." He laughed and sat next to me, pulling his guitar out of its case. "We're gonna start with an easy one. E minor." He then formed the chord. I tried doing the same but he shook his head. I tried again and he shook his head, again. He then stood up in front of me and moved my fingers. "This might sound weird, but you've got soft hands." He said. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I smiled. I didn't know what to say so I shrugged. "Now press down." He told me. "Harder!" He said and I laughed at that. "Oh you dirty minded 15 year old." 

"I'm not dirty minded!" I looked up at him. We caught eye contact for a few seconds and didn't know I stopped breathing. He had the.. prettiest green eyes. "Your eyes.." I said before I could catch myself. He smiled.

"What about them?" He questioned, stepping closer to me. 

"They're, uh, green. My, favourit colour." I said quickly. 

"I like yours too." He said. "Strum." I was confused for a second before I realized I had a guitar on my lap. I strummed lightly and I sighed. He also sighed.  
"Ok, that's wasn't horrible." He sat back down. "Press a little harder."

-

"Can we take a brake? My fingers hurt." I wiggled my fingers. He laughed and grabbed them, inspecting them.

"Yup, the strings will do that to you." He continued holding my fingers and I bit my lip. We put our instruments on the floor and I turned towards him. 

"Um, so how long have you been playing?" I asked. He started playing with my fingers. 

"Just about 4 or 5 years." I raised my eyebrows. He laughed. " I started when I was like thirteen. I nodded. There was a silence so I took this time to stare at his eyes as he playing with my hand. "Why are you staring at me?" He questioned. My breath hitched.

"I was just. Ya know, because, I-"

"Great explanation." I nervously laughed. "You're cute." He chuckled. What?

"I'm sorry, what?" He put my hand down.  
"I said you were cute. Why is that a problem?" 

"Pfft, no, you're cute too. Hell, you're hot." I said but regretted it as soon as it left my lips. "Wait, I mea-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Thank you for shutting me up. 

I was taken aback by the random kiss, so I reacted by pulling away a bit. I looked confused. 

"W-why'd you do that?" I asked nervously. 

"I don't know, but can I do it again?" He asked. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. He leaned in again and this time I kissed back. He gripped the back of my neck with his hand and deepened the kiss. I was a little rusty because my first kiss was 5 years ago but I kept up. I felt his tongue try and push past my lips and I let it. My face really started heating up. He pushed me back so that he was on top of me. I started growing harder and harder in my pants and moaned as I felt myself rub against my jeans. Michael grinded his hips against mine and I moaned even louder. His tongue continued to roam my mouth as the kiss got a lot faster. I wrapped my arms around his back and his grinding got faster and harder. I felt his hands roam down and begin to lift my shirt up. Soon the shirt was off of my torso and I felt a little self conscious so I stared to take his off. He unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down and I did the same to his.

Later, we pulled away for a break and we were both sweating and panting. My hair fell I front of my face and he pushed it back. We were only in our underwear and I didn't know what was going to happen next.

"W-we can keep going if you want." I offered.

"Do you know how to get someone off?" He asked. I get a little awkward because of the question but shook my head.

"Teach me?" Michael smirked and slowly pulled down his underwear. I watched as his length came out from its restriction and and my eyes widened. I've never seen one in person. I swallowed hard. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He guided it to his length and I wrapped my fingers around it. He moved it up and down and eventually let go. I continued my movements and examined his face. It was scrunched up with pleasure and I already missed those pretty green eyes. He let out a throaty moan and I loved the sound. 

"Faster babe." He spit out through gritted teeth. I obeyed and quickened my hand movement. "Shit." He muttered and I bit my lip at how amazing he looked. I wanted to bite that neck, leave marks and love bites all over it. I wanted to make him reach his high.

I couple seconds later, he gripped my shoulder and deeply moaned, letting me know he was close. Soon, white streaks shot up and I was scared that they'd get on my sheets but the painted his stomach and chest. I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, biting and pulling his lip as I pulled away. I then moved down to his chin, licking and kissing as I began to suck on his neck. But then I heard the door down stairs. 

"Luke?" My brother, Ben, called from down stairs. I started to panic and Michael noticed so he quickly got up. He slipped on his underwear and I ran to the bathroom to get him a towel. When I came back his pants were on and I wiped the white liquid from his upper body. He then slipped on his shirt and I began putting my close back on. I heard Ben come up the stairs and Michael put his guitar back in it's case.  
We both walked out of my room.

"Thanks again for the lesson." I smiled at Michael. He smirked at me and nodded.

"No problem." We walked past Ben down the stairs and he watched us. "Um, so when do you wanna do this again?" He asked as we reached the door. I bit my lip.

"Today's Monday... How about Wednesday?" I asked. 

"Sounds like a plan." He gave me a hug an his hands traveled to my bum causing me to jump a little. I laughed and opened the door for him and gave one last wave. As soon as the door closed I ran up to my room.

"Who was that?" Ben asked as I reached the top stair. 

"Just my guitar teacher." I smiled to myself as I closed myself in my room, thinking of what we were gonna do Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest what you would like for me to write about next :)


End file.
